


Ya cállate

by poetdameron



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston habla demasiado. Y con demasiado me refiero a todo el maldito tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya cállate

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco más de Winddleston de mi parte, este fandom es tan pobre...

**Ya cállate**

Desde que vio el tráiler de la película meses atrás, no había parado de hablar de ella. De que estaba emocionado por verla no había duda, había hasta tuiteado sobre ello y se emocionaba cada que alguien mencionaba el estreno o veía algún clip, un poster, una referencia, mercancía, ¡lo que fuera!

Por eso, una semana previa al estreno en Londres, se acercó a Tom para preguntarle si quería ver The Dark Kinight Rises con él. Nada fuera de lo normal, solo una salida al cine con un amigo, nada más. Y, como era de esperarse, Hiddleston dio un entusiasmado sí que le sacó una sonrisa a Luke, su publicista.

No pensó que tuitear sobre el asunto, sobre su salida con este gran amigo, le traería tantos problemas. Para empezar, las reacciones de las fanáticas eran ridículas, sus celos le daban pena ajena y luego le vino a caer en gracia la de Thomas: el sujeto estaba tan contento por ello, la salida, las palomitas y la película, que no había dejado de hablar al respecto desde que fue a buscarlo a su departamento. Si se mantuvo ligeramente callado durante la función, fue un milagro. Quieto, no estuvo. Luke intentó no reír a cada reacción y poner atención a la película. Para cuando terminó, no estaba seguro de si la película lo dejó sin habla o es que Tom seguía parloteando y haciéndolo sonreír. Lo siguió hasta el auto, Tom no dejaba de hablar sobre la cinta, desde las actuaciones hasta las fallas, Luke lo miraba de vez en vez, decía un par de palabras hasta que el balbuceo comenzó a darle ansias.

Si Tom Hiddleston no se callaba, él iba a callarlo.

-Y en esa parte donde Bane…  
-Tom.  
-Pero entonces…  
-Yo también vi la película.  
-Es como esa parte en los comics, cuando…  
-No he leído los comics.  
-¡Ah! Y cuando eso pasa…  
-Tom.  
-A puesto a que no esperabas que sucediera eso, aunque yo tampoco, ¡seguramente nadie!  
-Tom.  
-Pero…

Silencio.

Por largos y exquisitos segundos de gloria, dominó el silencio dentro del auto de Windsor, este había logrado callar las incesantes palabras excitadas de Hiddleston de la mejor de las formas: pegó sus labios a los ajenos y logró hacer relajar ese cuerpo, y cerrar esos dulces ojos.

-Ya cállate, Tom.

Y el semáforo dio verde, Luke siguió manejando con su amigo pasmado y en silencio, puro silencio.

-Deberías usar más seguido esa técnica para callarme.  
Luke Windsor sonríe, asiente, lo mira y vuelve a besarlo cortamente.-Silencio, estoy manejando.

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
